


It's the most beautiful word in the world, baby!

by impersonal_villain



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romance, The Great American Road Trip, gap year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impersonal_villain/pseuds/impersonal_villain
Summary: Rooooooooad trip Henry/Blue/Gansey! Oh hell to the yes





	It's the most beautiful word in the world, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> ba ba booey

Blue looked out at a sea of sandy yellows and whites. She’d lived her whole life in the Virginia countryside. Now, sitting on an un-sanded rest stop picnic bench, she felt like she was living in a storm of dust and rocks. And she loved it. 

“Something I can help you with?” Gansey asked from behind her in his polite-and-polished drawl. “You’re looking awfully lonely.” 

“Contemplative,” Blue corrected. “But you can join me.” 

Gansey pressed a kiss to the top of her head and slid on the bench behind her. “Grand Canyon in about two hours,” he announced. “I asked inside.” 

Gansey had given up Glendower; he had not given up his obsession with mysteries and maps. Google directions may as well never have existed at all. Gansey was, of course, a master map reader and had yet to lead them astray. But their comings and goings were a mystery to the universe and to themselves. 

The bells on the rest stop door jingled against one another and Henry emerged, ripping into a colorful cardboard box. 

“Your order, child bride.” He held out a crisp Capri-sun to Blue, slick and shiny with condensation. Blue took it gratefully. “And one for the king.”

Gansey watched Blue pierce hers and stared at the useless juice sack in his hand. “Where’s my straw?” he asked. 

Henry flashed a brilliant smile. Delicately held between his teeth was the yellow plastic straw Gansey needed. 

“Looking for something?” Henry asked, only partially mangling his words around the straw. Gansey reached out his hand, but Henry pulled back. He smirked: “You know what I want.” 

Gansey rolled his eyes at Blue. Blue had no sympathy for Gansey; he was gorgeous and needy, and Blue and Henry both knew it. Gansey leaned forward and kissed Henry in an extremely unchaste manner. At the end of it, the straw danced between Gansey’s victorious teeth and Henry had turned slightly pink. 

“What about you, Blue?” Henry wiggled his eyebrows up and down. 

Blue sipped her Capri-sun. “Thanks but no thanks,” she said. “I have my straw already.” 

“Aww, you’re no fun. It’s not like there’s even anybody around!” 

But Blue wasn’t worried about judgmental bystanders. She was looking at Gansey, and Gansey was looking back. They were both thinking about Gansey’s dead body lying on the street, corpse beaten with rain and slightly bruised around the lips, where Blue had killed him.

And then he had come back. But that didn’t change what Blue’s mouth had done to him.

She had kissed them both: quickly, rarely, and barely touching. Afraid wasn’t the right word, neither was cautious. She knew whatever had happened was over and would not occur again. Now she was, in a way, recovering. From that horrible moment, from not-Gansey spilling into her, from his eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth slightly limp and every angle to his body wrong. Gansey had come back from that. Blue didn’t know how she could come back from that. 

Gansey smiled at her, but it was not regretful. She knew he knew. He knew she knew he knew. He would not leave her in the dark alone. 

“Kiss him, Blue,” Gansey said. “If you want to.” 

Blue kissed him. Henry did not die. What a glorious miracle to be young, free, and in so deep and abundant a love.

**Author's Note:**

> just trying to get back in the groove! leave a comment if you have the time, follow me on twitter @fillmoredawn and tumblr @impersonal-villain


End file.
